thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Lockdown
Plot Faith goes home. Fred's mother arrives to help. Ty and Sully chase a truck that skips a checkpoint, and find themselves dealing with something quite unexpected. Short summary Yokas clashes with her mother-in-law over her recovery; Maritza is back on the job, but is unhappy that she's back in the bag and handing out parking tickets; Ty and Sully discover a truck carrying sick illegal aliens and end up scouring the city to track down one of them who escapes after it's determined that the aliens have a highly contagious and potentially fatal disease. Trivia *This is the first appearance of recurring role Holly Levine (played by Yvonne Jung). She and Anthony Ruivivar (Carlos) have been married since 1998 and are the parents of a son born in 2002. *In the scene where Davis and Sully is checking trucks, Sully and Davis stops a UPS truck, they go to the back of the truck and one of the doors are already opened. *During several of the long shots of the truck pursuit, Sully's vehicle changes from a Chevy Impala to a Ford Crown Victoria. Quotes :Sully: Cooking always interested me. Emeril can kiss my ass! ---- :Swersky (to Cruz): Here’s a summons packet. I think 25 a week will do. :Cruz: I’m a sergeant. :Swersky: Then you should know how to fill them out. :Cruz: If I was a guy, I would’ve been promoted off the work I did. I got more collars than anyone in this whole department. :Swersky: Good point. Someone like you could probably get me 50. ---- :Davis (while inspecting a fruit truck): How are we supposed to check this crap? :Sully: Whoa. Very carefully. Peach bombs are among the world’s most dangerous. :Davis: I don’t think I like you like this. :Sully: Why? :Davis: Too happy. :Sully: I can make you peach cobbler. :Davis: Stop it. :Sully: Bam! ---- :Bosco (to Monroe): Oh, hold on, missy. I’m Senior, I’ll tell you when we go. :Monroe: First of all, you don’t call me missy. And second of all, the boss told me I was baby-sitting you, not taking orders from you. ---- :Dr. Hickman: We may be looking at Yesinia Pestis. :Kim: What the hell is that? :Dr. Hickman: The plague. ---- :Dr. Hickman: Imagine if you hadn’t found the truck and these people made it into the public. The entire city would be at risk. :Davis: Oh, my God. The guy. When we opened the truck. :Carlos: What? :Sully: One of ‘em got away. :Davis: One of ‘em got away. ---- :Swersky: He’s got short hair, a red shirt, and he’s sick. :Bosco: With what? :Swersky: I don’t know. But apparently he’s gonna be coughing a lot. ---- :Carlos: I always pictured myself at 75, in Vegas, cardiac arrest, couple of D cups in my face. :Doc: You’re not dying. :Carlos: Hmm. Maybe not like this, but tomorrow, who knows? Boom. That’s the world we live in, huh? ---- :Jimmy: He speak English? :Bosco: I never got close enough to ask. :Jimmy: What kind of disease does he have? :Monroe: Don’t know. :Walsh: Contagious? :Bosco: Does it matter? :Walsh: Maybe we should let ESU handle this. ---- :Bosco: (after hearing that Maritza is back in the bag) Oh, my God. This has turned into one of the best days of my life. ---- :Bosco: I have enough actual bad things going on right now. I'll leave the possibilities to someone else. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Five